


Before the Storm

by StoleTarts



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: A small collection of prequel stories to The Aftermath





	

“Hey Kaidan,” Shepard said as he entered the private hospital room of the unconscious biotic. There was a pause as he examined the bruised and battered face of his friend. There were several large, deep-purple splatters underneath the pale skin visible even underneath the pitch-black, overgrown stubble. He pressed his lips together as he took a few steps closer and looked down. “Don’t know if you can hear me, but since you can’t tell me to get the hell out either…I’m going to take my chances.” A hand came up to caress a cold cheek carefully in hopes that he’d feel it and wake up. Hell, an uncomfortable flinch and for his hand to be knocked away would be settled for, but there was nothing. The only movement came from the slow motion of the chest moving up and down as the machine attached to it assisted with breathing. “Seeing you in action again…it reminded me you’re a hell of a solider.” Fingers moved away with a slow caress.

Both hands moved to the ledge of the hospital bed so he could lean over enough to touch the tips of their noses together. “Don’t die, Kaidan.” The black and red eyes shut tightly as he tried to stop himself from tearing up, but his anger got the best of him. He was mad, no, he was  _furious_ at only himself. All of this was his fault. If he had been faster or stronger, Kaidan would be at his side instead of barely hanging onto a thin thread of life right now. “You’ve got to fight. We need you in this.” A few of those hated tears spilled over onto closed lids. He paused in speaking to wipe them away. “The Alliance could sure use you,” he said with a forced smile and soft laugh. Their faces were close enough to feel staggered breathing against his own wet cheeks. “ _I could use you,_ ” he whispered, brushing lips across with every word. As the doctor came in, he pulled away. His hands came off the edge of the bed as he took a few steps back. Finally, he pulled his eyes away as he turned to the staff member. “If there’s anything you need Doc, just let me know.” The doctor seemed uninterested and only gave a nod without looking away from his datapad. Shepard narrowed his eyes at this, but gave a sigh as he turned to leave the room. On his way out, he paused, turning to look back just one more time. “Come on, Kaidan. Fight.” A smirk cracked, knowing how much this would make Kaidan laugh.  Or piss him off. “ _And that’s an order.”_


End file.
